By Your Side
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: After saving the Earth from Deboss and his army, the Kyoryugers have returned to their daily lives. Though she will never forget the memories created with her fellow Kyoryugers, there is one person Amy cannot get her mind off of. How far is Utsusemimaru willing to go to show her his true feelings? R&R Utchy/Amy One-shot


**The ending of Kyoryuger in my opinion, should have shipped Utchy and Amy instead of Daigo and Amy. They always had more chemistry since the beginning of the series! I don't know if Toei has lost their minds when they decided to just slap Daigo and Amy together, but I felt like it was an insult to the Utchy/Amy shippers out there! Daigo goes better with Mikoto or Yayoi! Therefore I've decided to write a one shot about my ending of Kyoryuger!**

**Summary: After saving the Earth from Deboss and his army, the Kyoryugers have returned to their daily lives. Though she will never forget the memories created with her fellow Kyoryugers, there is one person Amy cannot get her mind off of. How far is Utsusemimaru willing to go to show her his true feelings? **

**Pairing: Amy/Utchy**

**Rating: T**

**Setting: After the defeat of Deboss **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoryuger or any of its characters/affiliations! **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**By Your Side**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Connected Hearts**

Since the defeat of Deboss and King's miraculous survival thanks to the Zyudenryuu rescuing him from space, the Kyoryugers have returned to their daily lives. Yayoi has helped her grandfather rebuild the lab that was destroyed by Viruzon, giving Plezuon a new home once again. Souji returned home and took over his father's kendo school, instilling a new way of the Rippukan style into a new generation of kendo practitioners. Ian has finally avenged his friend after giving Aigaillon a mercy killing, and has decided to travel across Europe to fulfill the promise he made long ago. Nobuharu and his sister chose to remain home to look after Yuuko's daughter. Shinya picked up a pen once again and promised to write a new novel about their last battle, with an oath to give everyone a copy when finished. Daigo followed his father's footsteps after Dantetsu decided to travel again, this time taking Mikoto with him as she wanted to see the world. Amy decided to stay in Japan while her parents were still abroad, though of everyone in the group, the Horned Brave was the only one who didn't feel happy despite having defeated Deboss.

"Amy-sama your breakfast is ready," Gentle called from the dining room.

She sighed heavily while fiddling with the Zyudenchi in her hand, staring longingly at it with a faint smile on her lips.

"Amy-sama?" her butler called again, coming to stand by her side.

"Ne Gentle...how do you think he's doing?" she asked absentmindedly.

"By him I take it you mean Utsusemimaru-sama?"

Getting up from her seat with another long, heavy sigh of yearning, she went over to the breakfast table and began eating the food Gentle had made for her that morning, all the time staring at the battery in her hand.

* * *

With Deboss defeated and the killer of his lord avenged, Utsusemimaru walked through the forest where he and Dogold had their final battle ending in his favor. Now that Earth is safe from this threat, the Thundering Brave knew it was time to settle a few things that were dwelling within the deepest recesses of his mind. The first and foremost thing was his feelings for a certain Kyoryuger, the one who had seen through the facade with one glance.

"Amy-dono...as much as I want to tell you how I feel...I cannot," he murmured to himself, placing a hand on one of the tree trunks nearest him.

"You should before she returns to America," a new voice interjected.

Whirling around with a hand on his Zandar Thunder, Utsusemimaru blinked for several seconds before widening his eyes in surprise. The spirit of Torin, his very first friend and mentor, materialized before him alongside Ramires and Tessai. The three of them had entered Deboss Hell to prevent new monsters from resurrecting, even if they know they will never make it back out alive in the process.

"Torin! Ramires-dono! Tessai-dono!" gasped the samurai in alarm.

"It's good to see you too," Tessai greeted with a nod of his head.

"Mr. Grey I didn't know you would actually be so sentimental!" mocked Ramires jokingly.

"Why are you all here?" inquired Utsusemimaru.

Wise God Torin focused his attention on the Thundering Brave. "Of all the Kyoryugers we have always been worried about you the most," he said while Tessai and Ramires nodded in agreement.

Utsusemimaru furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, wondering what his friend was talking about. Certainly they can't be talking about Deboss again? They had defeated him and the Frozen Castle was destroyed in space thanks to their combined efforts.

"The feelings of the heart should not be ignored so casually," Tessai scolded with a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," feigned the samurai with an innocent look, though his heart was pounding rapidly against his chest.

"Don't hide your feelings from us Utsusemimaru," Torin raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Be brave and courageous! You are a Kyoryuger are you not?"

The samurai looked away from the spirits. "I am a samurai, bound to serve a lord until the day of my death, I cannot love someone."

"Deboss is defeated. Peace has returned to Earth. She won't wait for you forever Mr. Gold," the ancient European spirit advised.

"Still..."

"Tell her before it's too late," Torin said as they faded from view.

"Wait! Don't go!" Utsusemimaru cried, grasping air while the spirits disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Spirit Base had not been used since the defeat of Deboss and Bragigas was content on staying out of view while waiting for his chosen partner to return. As long as the Kyoryugers had their Gaburivolvers on them, they can choose to enter and go freely as they wished. Only Amy frequented the base recently, as it brought back memories of her battles with her friends. However today was special as it was their reunion day, and the Horned Brave was dying to see everyone after spending several months apart to get their lives back on track.

"Amy!"

"Souji-kun!" Amy grinned broadly when the Slashing Brave entered the base.

Souji lowered the kendo sword from his back and looked around with a nostalgic smile on his face, taking in the details of the base and noting how everything was like before.

"Are the others here yet?" he asked, taking a seat at the square table.

"Not yet-"

No sooner had she replied did a flash of white blind them momentarily while the others arrived one after another.

Amy was overjoyed to see all her friends again.

"King!" she ran over to embrace him tightly.

Daigo laughed out loud and returned her hug enthusiastically.

"It's good to be back!" he announced loudly.

"Still the same as ever I see," Ian remarked as he stepped off the pedestal.

"Ian!"

The Spirit Base became filled with laughter and merriment as the Kyoryugers reminisced on their past adventures together, though Amy noticed one particular person was nowhere to be seen and a crestfallen look appeared on her face.

"Where's Utchy? He's the only one not here," noted Daigo while the others glanced around the base.

"I guess he's not coming?" Nobuharu suggested with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Wait there he is!" Yayoi exclaimed.

Sure enough a flash of white light signaled the arrival of the Thundering Brave as he stepped off the pedestal and was immediately swarmed by his teammates. Amy stayed behind the group, her lips pressed in a thin line with a hand around her upper right arm. Utsusemimaru was just as she remembered, and she fought the urge to hurl herself into his arms and cry a river of tears.

"Utchy! How have you been?" Daigo clasped his friend on the shoulder.

"King-dono," the samurai smiled at his friend, though his eye were fixated at Amy.

Only Souji noticed this.

"Now that we're all here, let's get this reunion underway!" declared the Fanged Brave happily.

* * *

Amy couldn't recall a happier moment than the one she was currently experiencing right now, inside the Spirit Base, with all her friends by her side. Everyone was merry and chatting excitedly with one another. Normally she would join in the festivities, but today she was content with remaining in the background with a cup of tea in her hands, which she occasionally sipped while keeping her eyes trained on the samurai.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" a voice from behind said, startling the Horned Brave as she clutched the cup tightly in her hands.

"Souji-kun! You scared me," she gave a nervous laugh.

"My bad," Souji leaned against one of the pillars. "So, what's the deal with you two? It's clear you have feelings for him but you're not speaking up."

Brown eyes flickered towards the green liquid in the cup. "Is it that obvious?" she asked in a small voice, swirling the cup in her hand.

"I don't know if the others notice it, but it's clear to me from the way you act. King might not notice, but I think Ian has a hunch but chose not to say anything about it," answered the Slashing Brave, brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

She gave a heavy sigh. "I want to tell Utchy but I'm afraid I'll be rejected by him," she said dejectedly.

"If my guess isn't wrong, I'd say Utchy feels the same way about you."

A small cough of sorts escaped her lips.

"Think about it Amy. When we first freed him from Dogold's hold he put on a cold front, yet you managed to break through and see that underneath the facade he puts up, Utchy is actually a loyal and kind person. He saved you when we were sent flying by Killborero's attack. He defends you in battle. Whether you think so or not Amy, it's clear to me Utchy likes you as well."

Still hesitant about this the Horned Brave bit her lips. "What if he's just doing so because he's a samurai? You and I both know from studying how samurais are from the Sengoku period. They are loyal to their lords and are chivalrous to women. You can't deny he might be acting based on his background," she argued heatedly.

"If you grip that cup any tighter it will shatter," noted the Slashing Brave.

She loosened her grip on the china, unaware her fingers had tightened unconsciously while talking about the samurai.

"So...should I tell him?" she hesitantly asked.

"You're returning to America soon aren't you? Tell him before you both regret it is the only thing I can say," Souji replied, leaving Amy to her thoughts.

* * *

No matter where Utsusemimaru looked he could see his fellow teammates all had their significant others. As a samurai he was bound by the code of his brethren, but more than anything, the Thundering Brave wanted to settle down and perhaps start a family of his own in this -still new- world that was drastically different from the one he knew before Dogold took over his body. King and Mikoto were happily traveling together thanks to a little vacation time. Souji and Rin were _dating _as Amy had told him. Nobuharu decided to focus on helping his sister rebuild their life but also kept in contact with Canderilla, which wasn't surprising as the samurai suspected he had fallen for her human form unknowingly. Even Ian and Yayoi seemed to be getting on good terms with one another. The only one left out of the picture was himself. He was sure Amy would be too busy to even think about having a relationship with him.

He sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"Ian-dono, why aren't you inside with the others?" Utsusemimaru moved over so the Bullet Brave could sit next to him.

"I came out because you were looking rather down," answered Ian casually.

The samurai stared at the blue sky, watching as birds flew overhead and longed to be free like them. "I should be happy that Deboss is gone but I feel like I'm missing something..."

"Someone to love," supplied Ian with a knowing smile.

Utsusemimaru whipped his head around so fast it was a wonder he didn't lash himself in the face with his ponytail, though Ian had to shift his back to avoid getting a mouthful of hair.

"I am a samurai, we cannot think about trivial things such as love Ian-dono," he stated a bit coldly.

"Put up a facade all you want Utchy but I can see it clearly. You have feelings for Amy, and judging from the way she acts around you, so does she as well. Tell her before it's too late and you lose her forever."

The Thundering Brave rested a hand on his forehead, giving Ian full view of his Gaburi Changer. As much as Utsusemimaru wanted to confess his feelings, he felt torn apart by what to do. More importantly he was worried about being rejected. After all he was rather awkward around girls and this is the first time he's ever felt anything like this for someone of the opposite gender.

What if it's doomed to fail?

"Don't dwell too much on it. Tell her before it's too late," Ian glanced over his shoulder and noticed Amy coming out.

* * *

"Utchy...can I talk to you?" Amy asked timidly while Ian got up, and left her with a simple nod of his head.

"Amy-dono," Utsusemimaru plastered a smile on his face.

The Horned Brave took the -formerly- vacant seat left by Ian and adjusted her locks of hair, feeling her breath quickening with every one she took, and the pounding of her heart ringing in her ears.

"I-"

"I-"

Both paused and glanced at one another before looking away to blush furiously.

_This...is awkward_. Amy took a deep breath to steel herself. "Utchy there's something I want to tell you," she finally said.

"What is it Amy-dono?" he didn't look at her, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to stare at.

Gingerly and hesitantly, she reached a hand out and rested it atop his left one, her thumb brushing against his before trailing up towards his Gaburi Changer. Utsusemimaru's breath hitched against his throat, and he could feel the world spinning around him but suppressed the urge to pass out.

"I...like you..." Amy managed to choke out.

Silence.

Thinking his silence was a form of rejection the Horned Brave made to get up, but Utsusemimaru tightened his grip on her hand, prompting Amy to pause and give him a hopeful look.

"I...like you as well Amy-dono," he finally confessed.

She didn't know what to say.

"I've liked you from the moment you saw through my facade," the samurai began while she listened. "You saw through the real me, taught me how to adjust to this world, gave me hope that not all was lost, and more importantly, you became my reason for living."

It didn't take Amy too long to figure out her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Amy-dono!" Utsusemimaru was startled to see tears falling, thinking he had dome something wrong.

"It's nothing to be alarmed over," she hastily wiped the tears on the sleeve of her sweater. "I'm just happy I finally got to hear you say those words," the Horned Brave flashed him a smile.

"I've been longing to say them," admitted Utsusemimaru with a sheepish grin of his own.

Now that they were finally in the light about their true feelings for one another, Amy didn't hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder. Slightly taken aback by her action, Utsusemimaru could only rest an arm on her shoulder while she leaned against him, and the two stared at the blue sky together.

"Let's go back," Amy said after a while.

"Or we can remain here," Utsusemimaru suggested, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

Amy chose to remain by his side.

* * *

_Fin~_

_That's the end of this one-shot!_

_What were your thoughts on this?_

_Leave them in a review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
